


It's Britney, Bitch!

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Does Karaoke, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Sings, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean sings Britney, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassed Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Song: ...Baby One More Time (Britney Spears), Supporting Friends, blushing Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: He's not fucking jealous obviously. Cas is his baby bro, his brotha from anotha motha.orThe one where Dean is so drunk and jealous he sings '...Baby one more time' to Cas and surprisingly things escalate in the best way possible.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	It's Britney, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet, cause I'm obsessed with the thought of Dean singling Britney to Cas.  
> If you enjoyed please feel free to comment and give me a Kudo!  
> xx Al <3

Dean is drunk.

Or the room is spinning by itself. 

Whatever, he gulps another sip of his beer and glares at Cas and that asshat he's been talking with for almost 30 minutes. He's not fucking jealous obviously. Cas is his baby _bro,_ his _brotha_ from _anotha motha_.

Dean cringed at his own thoughts and sipped more beer.

Look at him, looking so smug and smiling like an idiot, with those plush pink lips that Dean would love having them around his--

The green-eyed man choked on his drink just in time as Sam sat next to him at the bar. His younger brother had a bright smile on his face, Dean frowned, why the fuck he's happy about?

"Rowena agreed to go out with me!" he said and ordered a soda. 

_Oh, yeah_ , that weird red-head, she was pretty in a very witchy way, Sammy was head over heels for her, said she's smart and sassy and so, so foxy. _Good for the kid._

"That's cool, man." Dean almost burked. 

It was Sammy's turn to frown, he made that bitch face he always did at Dean and leaned closer to him. 

"Are you drunk?"

Dean swiftly felt offended.

"Fuck you!" he said a bit noisily causing some group of college girls to turn from their booth.

Sam rolled his eyes, while he smirked at the girls earning blushes and giggles. _Yep, still got it._ Too bad someone else doesn't get affected by his charming smirk. Someone, really pretty, with the bluest eyes alive, those oceans of blue sapphires, those skies of--

"Is this because of Cas?" Sam almost choked a laugh.

Dean growled, "shut your piehole."

Sammy burst into silent laughs, and Dean wanted to slap his stupid floppy hair. Then he watched Benny and Charlie entering the conversation of Cas and that sonovabitch Noah. _Traitors_. Like Cas sensed his intense stare, he met Dean's eyes.

_Yes, look at me. Your future husband._

The green-eyed man smirked and winked at his best friend. It's probably the 6 bottles of beer he had acting, cause in clear mind he would suffer silently and get the fuck out of here before punching that bastard who flirted HIS Cas, although now he feels peachy, super flowy, and considering expressing to Cas how hard he makes him, how he also makes his heart swell and fly a thousand miles away, and _God_ , the way he's in love with him since the first time they met.

The blue-eyed man tilts his head to the side confusingly and some red decorates his cheeks as his eyes widen.

He hears Sam bursting into laughs beside him but he ignores it as he gets up from his stool. 

It's karaoke night tonight at the Roadhouse and some people had already sung but now, they played old hits and Britney's... _Baby One More Time'_ blasted on the speakers and Dean felt adventurous as he eyed Cas who eyed him back now looking concerned.

Slipping off his leather jacket and unbuttoning the first 3 buttons of his tight dark red shirt, Dean walks towards the small stage with the mic and the small screen showing the lyrics.

_It's time to claim Cas._

Dean's group plus Rowena and Noah cheered for him all except Cas who looked nervous and concerned, Sam was with Benny and Charlie now laughing hard with tears in their eyes and he also thinks he heard Ellen exclaiming: _"Oh Lord."_

"This is for a special one..." he blurted trying to stay still, _everything was spinning._

Grabbing the mic Dean starts singing blurry, losing some words, and trying to stay upright.

" _My lone-liness is killing me...I-I must confess I still believe, still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind..._ " Dean closed his eyes as he imagined Cas and only Cas. Putting his hand on his chest he started dancing.

" _Give me a signnnn!_ " He shouts discordantly and people start cheering him, then he looks at Cas who was now a tomato.

" _Hit me, baby, one more time!_ " he jumped from the small stage and landed on his knees dramatically pointing at Cas. _He really loved Cas,_ and as Britney said, his loneliness was killing him.

Cheers and laughs surround him, Charlie recording him with her phone and Sam with Benny losing their voices by laughing so hard.

But Dean only stared at Cas who was now looking adorable as ever with his wide blue eyes and parted lips, his cheeks still red as hell.

So fucking adorable.

The song continued but Dean already shoved the mic to some chick who was telling him something flirty, his group was applauding him and whistling praises with jokes and laughs, but Cas was quiet and still shocked. 

Taking the courage he turned to glance at Noah, "He's mine..." Dean growls possessively and then shifts to Cas' side, the blue-eyed man is stunned when Dean grabs him by the waist pulling him against his chest.

"D-Dean-"

Pressing his lips against Cas' felt like heaven, drowning him in a heated, passionate kiss. His arms caged him in on both sides, drawing their bodies close.

Cas froze and Dean almost sobered with terror, but then his best-friend melted on him and scrambled his hands up the back of Dean's shirt, scraped his fingers up his sides, then pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm..." he hummed. 

"De-an, god, you insane assbutt..." Cas said between kisses, everyone around them went wild and he heard some friends shout _'finally'._

Dean smiled and felt both sober and drunk, he still couldn't believe what the hell he did. Cas was kissing him back though so that was _awesome_.

_Does that mean Cas likes him back?_

"I'm in love with you...Have been since Sam brought you to our group and I-I want you to be my boyfriend and p-please don't date him," Dean couldn't stop his words and then he pointed to Noah who looked stunned and confused.

"Date _me_ , I'll give you a blowie-" Cas shushed him flustered bringing his fingers to Dean's lips, he blushed for the 100th time tonight but smiled softly and leaned towards him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Suddenly they were alone and the crowd was minding it's own business now, their friends heading to the bar too. 

"Dean, you're drunk..."

" _Yeah,_ but that doesn't change the way I feel about you..." Dean said almost sober, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.

"I love you too, assbutt, I can't believe you did all this..." Cas chuckled softly as he started buttoning Dean's shirt up. Dean then blissfully buried his face in Cas' shoulder holding him tight. 

"Sorry if I embarrassed you..." he mumbled.

Cas kissed his hair, "That's why I love you, you dork... _God_ , still can't believe you love me back..." Cas whispered the last part almost disbelievingly, "you sure you're not drunk enough to confuse me with someone else?"

"Shudup..." Dean mumbled melting into Cas' embrace, "Take me home, I wanna make love to you..."

Cas giggled, "You little shit better feel the same tomorrow or I'm killing myself and then you..."

Dean pulled away a bit and looked Cas' pretty face, "I _fucking_ love you..." he said seriously still buzzy, but feeling and meaning every word, "I was so jealous of that Noah guy, I thought 68 ways to kill him..."

"Oh, Dean..." Cas gave him another kiss, then winced, " _God_ , you reek of beer..."

They both chuckled lovingly.


End file.
